The Card
The Card is a musical based on the Arnold Bennett novel of the same name. Cast *Jim Dale - Denry Machin *John Savident - Mr. Duncalf *Michael Malnick - Herbert Calvert *John J. Moore - Mr. Blundell/Headmaster/Harbourunster/Mayor/Sir Magnus Cope *Marti Webb - Nellie Cotterill *Alan Norburn - Parsloe *Millicent Martin - Ruth Tarp *Keith Galloway - Duncalf Shillitoe/Choi Plot The show begins when "Edward Henry Machin first saw the smoke on the 27th May 1867"—the very day of Bennett's own birth. At age 12, Denry begins his career by altering his grade in a class enough to earn him a scholarship to grammar school. At 16, he leaves school to work for Mr. Duncalf, the town clerk and a solicitor. Duncalf is responsible for organizing an exclusive ball; Denry "invites" himself and a few others in exchange for favors, among them Ruth Earp, a dance instructor. On a bet, he audaciously asks the energetic, beautiful Countess of Chell (of whom everyone, including Machin, is in awe) to dance, thus earning himself the reputation of a "card" (a "character", someone able to set tongues wagging) - a reputation he is determined to cement. Later, when Duncalf treats a disgruntled client brusquely, Denry leaves his employ after persuading the client to hire him as a rent collector. When some of the tenants fall behind, he begins loaning them money (at a highly profitable interest rate). Ruth herself is several months in arrears and tries to sneak away in the middle of the night. Denry catches her by accident, but rather than being angry, he admires her audacity and starts courting her. While on vacation at the seaside resort town of Llandudno with Ruth and her friend Nellie Cotterill, he witnesses a shipwreck and the rescue of the sailors. Noting the interest generated, he buys a lifeboat, hires some of the stranded mariners as rowers, and conducts tours of the picturesque wreck. However, Ruth's spendthrift nature becomes alarmingly apparent during the trip and they break up. By the end of the summer, Denry has made a substantial profit from the sightseers, which he uses to finance his boldest venture. He starts up the Five Towns Universal Thrift Club. Members deposit money little by little; once they have accumulated half the sum they need to purchase whatever it is they want, the club allows them to buy on credit, but only from stores associated with the club. Denry makes money by getting a discount from the vendors in return for access to his large customer base. When his capital starts to run out, he arranges an "accident" for the Countess's coach. He drives conveniently by and gives her a lift to an urgent appointment. On the way there, he talks her into becoming the club's sponsor, ensuring easy financing. This proves to be the making of Denry's fortune. With his great success, he is appointed a town councillor. He also backs a new daily newspaper (to be bought out at a profit by its established rival anxious to keep its monopoly) and tricks his obstinate mother into moving into a luxurious new house. At this point, Ruth reappears in Denry's life, now the widow of a rich older man. He considers renewing their relationship, but at the last moment, realizes that Nellie is the one for him and marries her. The crowning achievement comes when Denry decides to become the youngest mayor in the history of Bursley. To sway the voters, he purchases the rights to native son Callear, the "greatest centre forward in England", for the failing local football club. Musical numbers ;Act I *"Hallelujah" - Chorus *"Nine Til' Five" - Denry, Duncalf, Calvert and Chorus *"Lead Me" - Ruth *"Universal White Kid Gloves" - Ruth, Duncalf Shillitoe and Chorus *"Nobody Thought Of It" - Denry and Chorus *"Nine 'Til Five/Nobody Thought Of It (reprise) - Denry and Chorus *"Moving On" - Ruth *"The Enterprise"/"Come Along and Join Us" - Denry and Chorus *"Come Along and Join Us" (reprise) - Denry ;Act II *"That's the Way the Money Grows" - Denry, Nellie, Parsloe, Blundell and Chorus *"The Card" - Chorus *"The Card" (reprise) - Chorus *"Opposite Your Smile" - Denry and Nellie *"I Could Be The One" - Nellie *"Nothing Succeeds Like Succeeds" - Denry, Ruth and Chorus *"The Right Man" - Company *"Nobody Thought Of It" (reprise) - Denry and Nellie *"Hallelujah" (reprise) - Chorus *"The Card" (reprise) - Denry and Company *"Bows" - Company Category: Stage musicals